A need exists for a system that uses less electrical power than current systems for cooling portable buildings.
A further need exists for a system than can be transported within containers.
A further need exists for a system that can manage temperatures in multiple portable buildings simultaneously from a single controller connected to a network, and can provide an executive dashboard for continuous simultaneous monitoring and controlling of temperatures therein, thereby preventing overheating while using less power than conventional systems.
The present embodiments meet these needs.
The present embodiments are detailed below with reference to the listed Figures.